Silent World
by Yui Tanaka Lunatoris
Summary: UA - Lovino est né sourd. Incapable d'entendre, il usait de ses yeux pour comprendre et de son corps pour parler. Dur avait été la communication avec sa famille entendante et ce monde bruyant. Lovino en avait souffert, de cette incompréhension entre lui, sourd, et les autres, entendants. Cette barrière insubmersible entre les deux mondes, celui du silence et celui du son. [PruMano]
1. Chapitre 1 - Silence, mon ami

**Silent world.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Silence, mon ami.**

* * *

Les deux frères étaient assis à la table en bois, où étaient déjà éparpillés des feuilles volantes et des feutres de couleurs variées. Ils dessinaient tous les deux, chacun sur son papier. Le cadet esquissait des personnages, tandis que son aîné gribouillait sur sa feuille avec ferveur. Il avait tellement forcé avec son feutre, qu'il déchira la feuille de papier. Ce dernier jeta la feuille gribouillée et ses feutres au sol, faisant sursauter son petit frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de tout jeter contre le parquet, une frustration de ne pas savoir dessiner ? Feliciano ne savait pas. Lovino se leva de sa petite chaise d'enfant et fonça dans sa chambre, fulminant de rage et claquant violemment la porte pour bien faire comprendre son énervement à tous les résidents de la demeure. Un grand homme accourut soudain au fracas de la porte, les cheveux en désordre, des mèches rebiquant un peu partout sur sa tête. Le plus jeune pointa du doigt le désastre au sol tout en répétant le prénom de son frère, l'homme comprit. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que Lovino leur faisait le coup de la rage et détruisait tout ce qu'il avait entre les mains, pour ensuite aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Dans celle-ci, il continuait son carnage. Il balançait ses jouets contre les murs avec violence, criait d'une voix aiguë insupportable, donnait des coups de pieds dans tous les meubles présents. Son grand-père ouvrit la porte, et reçut un oreiller presque éventré en plein visage, les petites plumes immaculées retombant doucement au sol. Son petit-fils était fou de rage, sans raisons, se disaient Feliciano et son grand-père. Alors que si, il y avait bien une raison à tous ces caprices, mais Lovino ne pouvait pas concrètement leur expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en ces instants-là. La frustration lui montait à la tête, la frustration de ne pas pouvoir communiquer explosait à tout moment, de nuit comme de jour, le matin comme le soir, seul comme accompagné.

Il était sourd profond, et cela depuis sa naissance. Depuis cinq ou six ans, sa seule manière de communiquer, était d'être violent, de hurler, de casser des objets. Il exprimait fréquemment ses sentiments par la colère, souvent de l'énervement envers sa famille qui ne le comprenait pas, puisqu'il n'entendait pas et ne parlait pas. Sa famille était bien évidemment au courant à propos de sa surdité, et qu'il n'entendrait jamais un bruit, mais ne faisait pas grand-chose pour communiquer avec lui, pensait-il. Lovino était exclu, laissé sur le bord de la route, abandonné ; c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Il voyait, sa seule façon de comprendre ce monde, voir. On ne venait vers lui que pour l'emmener à table, l'emmener se laver, l'emmener dormir, l'emmener à l'école, ce genre de choses pas vraiment transcendantes. Son frère cadet tentait pourtant de faire des efforts, certes maladroitement des fois, pour pouvoir comprendre et se faire comprendre de son aîné, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Il dessinait sur une feuille le sujet de ses dires, puis le montrait à Lovino, espérant se faire comprendre par les yeux. Le sourd comprenait une fois sur deux, soit parce qu'il ne devinait vraiment pas, soit parce qu'il jouait la carte de la mauvaise foi.

Le combat fut rude pour lui apprendre à lire et écrire, surtout pour rédiger, et oraliser quelques mots simples et basiques, comme "salut" , "oui" , "non" , "merci" , "Lovino" . Il les prononçait très souvent de travers, oubliant des voyelles ou des consonnes, en confondant le début et la fin du mot parfois. Quand il lisait ou bien rédigeait, il confondait souvent des lettres, comme le "u" avec le "v" , ou encore le "i" avec le "j" . Lovino avait mis un moment pour apprendre à écrire, il devait imprimer dans sa tête l'apparence des lettres et des mots, leurs nombreuses significations, ça lui faisait mal au crâne. L'apprentissage de la rédaction et de la lecture était bien plus compliqué pour une personne ne pouvant entendre ce que cela donnait à l'oral. Il avait bien mis aux alentours des deux ans pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir le niveau d'un enfant entendant de maternelle. Cependant, malgré la difficulté de cet apprentissage qui pour lui, avait semblé durer des siècles, il aimait écrire, profiter de cette récompense que lui avaient offerte ces deux ans de souffrance. Il adorait surtout écrire "Lovino" ; il n'aurait su s' expliquer, mais il trouvait ça "joli" .

Feliciano et leur grand-père pouvaient écrire sur une feuille des phrases et la montrer à Lovino. Des phrases extrêmement simples, précisons ce point-là. Mais c'était long, d'écrire avec application une phrase entière et facile pour se faire comprendre d'un sourd. Cette fois, la carte de la mauvaise foi pouvait être balayée, il n'avait plus d'excuses pour ne pas comprendre, vu qu'il savait à peu près bien lire, et il y avait les dessins de son cadet pour aider. Des phrases simples, certes, mais il savait lire.

Mais quand son grand-père et son cadet discutaient entre eux ou avec d'autres gens, souvent des amis, qui lui traduisait leurs propos ? Personne. Lovino était là, juste là, à côté d'eux, mais ne comprenait rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Il ne savait pas lire sur les lèvres, on ne lui avait jamais appris à faire ça, et encore, il s'imaginait la difficulté de la chose. Alors il se contentait de regarder, d'essayer de comprendre par ses yeux, leurs gestuelles, leurs réactions, leurs mimiques. Quand la conversation semblait s'être terminée, il se précipitait vers son frère ou son grand-père pour qu'ils lui expliquent ce qui s'était dit. Évidemment, ce n'était pas facile au début, car ils devaient écrire, encore et encore, ça prenait du temps, pour communiquer. Et les cris et les tapages aussi, il continuait d'utiliser ce moyen de communication, assez violent il faut bien l'avouer, mais assez efficace, bien qu'assez énervant. Des cris et des tapages de frustration de ne pas pouvoir se faire comprendre, de comprendre tout court aussi.

Il habitait dans un monde où le son était inexistant, juste le vide sonore. Les autres entendaient, lui non. Il était dans sa bulle silencieuse, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer ce qu'était "le bruit" . Pour Lovino, le mot "bruit" était indéfinissable, vu qu'il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, ce que ça faisait d'entendre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'entendait pas. "Entendre" , encore un mot inconnu, qu'il ne saurait décrire, définir. Il n'entendait pas, alors que les autres le pouvaient. Il passait ses nuits à se demander ce que ça faisait, de pouvoir entendre. Ça fait mal ? C'est apaisant ? Est-ce que les entendants ont du bruit dans leurs oreilles tout le temps ? Et même quand ils dorment, ont-ils du bruit ? Tant de questions sans réponses, des questions juvéniles, et ça, il n'aimait pas. Les enfants n'ont jamais apprécié ne pas avoir de réponses à leurs questionnements, surtout à cet âge-là. Et Lovino était coincé, sans ces réponses, dans un monde silencieux, sans réelle communication.

Un jour, son grand-père accourut vers lui, fou de joie. C'est ce que voulait dire son visage à ce moment-là, du moins. Il avait pris son petit-fils dans ses bras et avait commencé une danse assez étrange, agitant ses grands bras. Les deux enfants n'avaient pas bien compris, sur le coup, la raison de cette joie inattendue et surprenante. Il avait tout expliqué à Feliciano, qui s'occupa de tout répéter à son frère. Lovino comprenait bien quand c'était avec son frère, car quand il y avait des mots que le plus âgé des deux était susceptible de ne pas comprendre, il dessinait le mot en question, quand celui-ci pouvait être dépeint. Il était doué en dessin, personne ne pourrait le nier, pas même l'homme le plus hypocrite qui soit. Lovino devinait facilement que son petit frère allait devenir un grand peintre, mais, par pitié, "faites qu'il devienne moins con en grandissant" , se disait l'aîné en roulant des yeux.

Il écarquilla ses yeux verts. Leur grand-père s'était renseigné un peu plus sur le sujet de la surdité, au plus grand bonheur de Lovino, et venait de découvrir une solution - qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt - pour que son petit-fils puisse communiquer plus facilement avec le monde, le monde entendant : La langue des signes. Au début, aucun des deux frères n'avaient bien cerné ce que voulait dire "langue des signes" , mais après explications, ils comprirent. Il y avait tout d'abord le langage oral, celui qui se fait par la bouche et les cordes vocales, utilisé par presque tout le monde, puis le langage des signes, celui qui consiste à faire des gestes avec ses mains et son visage. Lovino se disait que ça allait être très compliqué voir même impossible pour lui d'apprendre cette toute nouvelle langue, déjà qu'il était en difficulté avec l'écrit. C'était avec ce moyen de communication, qu'il avait connu son prénom. "Lovino" , c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait, donc. "Feliciano" était son petit frère. Il savait écrire leurs prénoms, mais ne saurait jamais ce que ça donnerait à l'oral. "Oral" , nouveau mot étranger pour lui, qui resterait sans définition. Au départ, il était réticent à s'inculquer ce langage inconnu, mais sa famille l'avait sans cesse encouragé depuis la découverte de cette ultime solution, alors il avait du céder.

La langue des signes ne sert qu'à "parler" avec son corps, mais pas à entendre. Ce que Lovino voulait aussi, c'était justement ça, "entendre" . Entendre la "voix" de son frère, de son grand-père, des autres. Il voulait entendre les chaises qui glissent, les crayons qui roulent sur la table bancale, les chants des oiseaux au petit matin, le vent sur les branches des hauts arbres verdoyants. Il n'aurait jamais ça. Jamais il ne saurait ce que ça fait, d' "entendre" . Les autres, Feliciano, ils connaissent cette sensation, "entendre" , alors que Lovino restera toujours un étranger vis-à-vis de ça, de la capacité à entendre. Était-il jaloux de son frère, entendant ? Peut-être bien que oui. Peut-être que oui, il enviait son jeune frère pour la capacité auditive auquel lui n'avait pas eu droit.

Il avait grandi comme ça, avec ses questions, ses ressentis sur ce monde qu'il ne comprenait pas, ses jalousies constantes envers les autres, ceux qui peuvent entendre. On l'avait inscrit dans une école spécialisée dans la langue des signes, un peu plus loin que l'école qu'il fréquentait auparavant. Feliciano était désormais seul dans la cour de récréation, lui qui avait été habitué à jouer joyeusement avec son frère, cette soudaine disparition lui avait fait un choc. Lovino aussi, était seul. Et il faisait le borné, au début de l'apprentissage de la nouvelle langue. Puis il finit par vraiment commencer à apprendre, sérieusement. C'était difficile, il trouvait. Mais il se disait : "à quoi ça sert, d'apprendre cette langue, si les personnes avec qui on veut communiquer ne savent pas la parler ?" . Alors, à la fin de la journée, Lovino apprenait tout à Feliciano. Enfin, ce qu'il se souvenait du cours. D'abord, c'était simple, comme des "bonjour, comment vas-tu ?" , "j'ai faim" , "s'il-te-plaît" , "je m'appelle Lovino" . Puis ça devenait de plus en plus complexe, Feliciano n'arrivait pas à suivre, mais son frère persévérait. À son école d'apprentissage de la langue des signes, il s'était fais des "amis" . Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait même le supposer, des "amis" , mais au moins, il y avait d'autres sourds, d'autres malentendants. Il ne se sentait plus seul à être comme ça, à être "défaillant" .

Il avait réussi son apprentissage, en quelques mois. Il parlait mieux le langage des signes que le langage écrit. Son frère le comprenait, pas parfaitement, mais connaissait la signification des signes de base. Leur grand-père, lui, avait un peu appris cette langue également, mais pas aussi sérieusement que Feliciano, alors ce dernier était devenu l'interprète de son aîné.

Quand Lovino signait, dans la rue par exemple, quand il était avec son cadet, les autres le regardaient bizarrement, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. N'avaient-ils donc jamais vu un sourd, un muet ou bien un entendant signer ? Quand des parfaits inconnus venaient le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains, il leur répondait en signant avec sa main, en levant le majeur. Étrangement, c'était le signe qu'il utilisait le plus. Ce n'était pas très élégant ni poli, mais au moins c'était efficace. Il les regardait partir, eux mouvant leur bouche. Lovino savait qu'ils l'insultaient. Les insultes, il s'en fichait complètement, puisqu'il ne les entendait pas, et ne les entendrait jamais. Parce que la seule chose qu'il pouvait "entendre" , c'était le silence, l'absence de bruit. C'était ça, la barrière. L'immense mur infranchissable des deux côtés, celui qui séparait le bruit du silence.

* * *

Première fanfic postée ici ! J'espère que le début vous plaît malgré les innombrables erreurs de celui-ci Et je le re-dis au cas-où vous ne l'auriez point remarquez, mais c'est une fanfic **PruMano** ( Prusse x Romano ), donc si vous n'aimez pas le ship, ne lisez pas plus loin.  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions !

( Texte bientôt disponible sur mon compte Wattpad. )


	2. Chapitre 2 - Vent futur

**Silent world.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Vent futur.**

* * *

Ils se trouvaient devant les grandes grilles grisâtres de l'université, attendant que celles-ci daignent enfin s'ouvrirent ; c'est qu'il faisait assez frais ce matin. Lovino soupirait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, encore une journée qui allait se dérouler exactement comme les précédentes, se disait-il. Il se dirigerait vers sa salle de classe, parlerait en langage des signes avec ses camarades, les cours commenceraient, et pour les pauses, il serait toujours avec les amis de Feliciano ainsi que ce dernier, dans un coin perdu au fin fond de la cours, là où personne ne viendrait les importuner. Son frère et lui étudiaient dans une université faite pour à la fois les sourds, les malentendants et les entendants. Il y avait les classes "normales" , avec les élèves pouvant parfaitement entendre, et les classes pour ceux ayant des difficultés à entendre, ou n'en n'ayant tout simplement pas. Les classes entendantes avaient une heure de langage des signes tous les jours à la même heure, à l'exception du mercredi, pour que tous les étudiants puissent communiquer entre eux, sourds ou non. Hormis ce petit détail, ils apprenaient tous les mêmes matières avec le même programme, sauf que pour l'un c'était expliqué à l'oral, et pour l'autre, avec des signes.

Lovino trouvait son université incroyable, de faire apprendre à des élèves entendants la langue des signes, pour pouvoir communiquer avec les malentendants et sourds que composaient l'établissement. Et pas que ! Peut-être allaient-ils rencontrer, dans leur vie, des personnes comme Lovino, et pourraient ainsi montrer leur niveau en langage des signes et pourraient débuter une conversation avec eux. Lovino se disait qu'il devrait y avoir plus d'écoles comme ça, que ce soit des facs, des universités, des lycées, des collèges, des primaires ou bien même encore des maternelles. Il gardait dans un coin de son esprit l'idée de devenir professeur de langage des signes, un jour, quand il aurait terminé ses études et décroché son diplôme. Pour un sourd ou un malentendant, l'idée même d'avoir un diplôme ne leur traversait jamais l'esprit, pas une seule fois de leur vie. Un sourd diplômé ? Et puis quoi encore !

Lovino trouvait cette mentalité fort ridicule et bien triste, ça l'horripilait même. Alors parce qu'on est "handicapé" , parce que nous ne sommes pas comme les autres, parce que nous sommes privés de l'audition, nous ne devrions pas avoir d'avenir ? Il se ferait un plaisir d'en baffer, des gens comme ça, pour peut-être leur remettre les idées en place. Toute personne, qu'elle soit homme, femme, européenne, africaine, asiatique, blonde, brune, rousse, hétéro, gay, pauvre, riche, unijambiste, sourd, aveugle, muette, trisomique, politicienne, éboueur, devaient avoir le même statut et les mêmes droits que la personne en face ! C'était sa mentalité, celle qu'il trouvait la plus juste. Evidemment, il excluait les criminels, pédophiles et tout le reste de sa liste noire.

L'établissement que fréquentait Feliciano et Lovino se trouvait loin de chez les Vargas, les deux frères y allaient alors en train tous les matins. La même gare grisâtre, le même distributeur en panne, les mêmes rails rouillés, le même train, les mêmes sièges usés. Et bien souvent, les mêmes passagers monotones.

L'aîné aimait vraiment beaucoup son université, rien ni personne ne pourrait le contredire sur ce point. En plus du système qu'il trouvait tout bonnement incroyable, le bâtiment était grand, moderne avec un espace naturel, du matériel performant, un réfectoire pas trop mauvais par rapport à ce que certains pouvaient penser. Dans sa classe non-entendante, il ne discutait avec presque personne, préférant rester dans son coin, excepté pour les travaux de groupes. Il y avait bien ce gars, un malentendant, semblant être asiatique, dont Lovino ne se rappelait jamais le nom ; des cheveux noirs coupés courts, des yeux marrons, et une expression faciale presque toujours figée ; il faisait quelques petits sourires, mais c'était rare. Il portait un prénom commençant par un "K" , ça Lovino s'en souvenait. C'était le seul avec qui il entreprenait des conversations dans sa classe, et même avec tous les autres étudiants de l'université, à part évidemment Feliciano et exceptionnellement, les amis de celui-ci.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le meilleur élève entendant en langue des signes de l'université, fait pas vraiment étonnant quand on sait qu'il l'avait apprise en même temps que son frère, quand ils étaient petits. Le cadet servait toujours d'interprète, très rarement à l'école maintenant, mais surtout en privé, dans le cadre familial. Quand des amis ou la famille venaient à la maison, il leur traduisait ce que voulait dire son grand frère. Au début, ils arquaient un sourcil presque exagérément et se demandaient si Lovino n'était pas timbré à faire ces signes dans le vent. Il leur avait fallut un moment pour qu'ils impriment dans leur tête que l'aîné ne pouvait communiquer que comme ça, il y avait certes l'écrit, mais les signes étaient bien plus rapides et efficaces.

Presque tous les week-ends, Feliciano invitait ses amis à la maison. Leur grand-père n'était pas contre, au contraire, il se disait que Lovino se ferait de nouveaux amis. Dans les personnes récurrentes de l'entourage du cadet, il y avait un brun aux yeux verts émeraudes toujours souriant et heureux, et une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et au grand sourire amical, mais aux délires assez bizarres, des fois. Lovino ne supportait pas le brun, un espagnol se nommant Antonio. Il portait exactement le même sourire débile que son frère. Quand les deux amis de Feliciano étaient à la maison, l'aîné s'enfermait généralement dans sa chambre pour ne pas les voir ni devoir les saluer, il ne les appréciait pas. Il était antisocial, et alors ? Son grand-père le reprenait souvent pour ça, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être vulgaire avec tout le monde ! C'était dans sa nature, de toujours repoussé les gens, Lovino voulait être seul, dans sa bulle. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il voulait être seul et tranquille, parfois ?

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois, encore ?! **La voix claqua avec violence la porte du bureau.**

Un grand homme, aux cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, aux yeux bleus clairs, aux larges épaules, et au regard dur et sans faille scotché au visage. Il fixait le jeune homme assis sur la chaise de cuir en face du bureau, derrière lequel se trouvait un quadragénaire au regard sérieux, au costume impeccable, aux cheveux luisants, et aux mains jointes, les coudes contre le meuble. Ça ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'ils avaient tous deux été embauchés, et il fallait que son frère, aîné qui plus est, commence déjà à faire des bêtises. Le blond laissa échapper un long et profond soupir de désespoir, puis reprit son air sévère et examina son frère : Sa veste rouge bordeau était recouverte d'essence, il en avait un peu aussi dans ses cheveux, eux étant encore plus en désordre qu'à l'accoutumé. On aurait dit un gamin qui venait de s'amuser avec de l'encre de Chine ; du moins, c'était l'impression que le cadet avait. L'homme en face d'eux, semblant être leur patron, toussa pour ainsi attiser leur attention, le poing devant la bouche.

\- Ben, j'ai fait un . . . **Commença le frère, avant de se faire couper par leur entrepreneur.**

\- Gilbert s'est "amusé" à vouloir faire un feu dans l'arrière-cour avec l'essence. Résultat : Nous avons du appeler les pompiers en urgence et les murs de la salle du fond sont presque partis en fumée.

Le blond se retint d'en foutre une à Gilbert. La dernière fois, il avait failli détruire le véhicule d'un client. Et la fois d'avant, il avait fait plein de modifications, comme demandés par le client, mais sur une autre voiture . . . Ludwig l'avait dit, que ce travail ne leur apporterait que de la poisse, il l'avait dit. Mais bien sûr, son frère ne l'avait pas écouté, préférant n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Son caractère têtu allait lui porter préjudice, un jour, le cadet ne cessait de lui répéter cette phrase encore et encore, en espérant qu'elle s'imprime enfin dans la cervelle de Gilbert.

Il soupirait, pour la énième fois. Combien de fois avait-il dit que travailler ensemble était une très mauvaise idée ? Une bonne trentaine de fois au moins, mais Gilbert n'avait rien fait, de ses conseils, comme toujours. Il les avait jetés à la poubelle. Ludwig sentait venir de loin le licenciement de son frère, il avait trop fait de dégâts. Habituellement, le blond aurait quitté le boulot, pour ne pas abandonner son aîné, mais ils finissaient par obtenir un nouveau travail, ensemble. L'albinos ne semblait pas encore avoir compris que travailler tous les deux n'était pas une bonne idée, et qu'ils auraient plus de chance d'avoir un travail stable s'ils allaient chacun de leur côté. Chacun était un fardeau dans la vie de l'autre, et Gilbert n'en avait pas encore concrètement conscience.

* * *

Il se faisait tard, aux alentours des vingt-et-une heure sûrement. La brise était fraîche, faisant grelotter les personnes sur son passage. Le cercle de lumière commençait à se coucher, colorant ainsi le ciel de rose et d'orange. Derrière la maison des Vargas, se trouvait une petite colline sauvage, avec un grand arbre fruitier, peut-être un cerisier ou un marronnier, aucun des trois n'avaient vraiment fait attention aux fruits qu'apportait cet arbre. Les nuits où les étoiles filantes étaient censées passer, c'est-à-dire au mois d'août, les deux frères ainsi que leur grand-père apportaient le télescope, les draps et quelques boissons au cas-où, puis ils s'installaient, bras derrières la tête, attendant que les astres passent. C'était comme une vieille tradition de famille. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, leur grand-père les emmenait ici, admirer le ciel noir décoré par des éclats immaculés.

Lovino aimait être ici, le dos posé contre l'arbre, les jambes étendues sur la verdure, ses doigts tripotant l'herbe, regardant le ciel, laissant ses cheveux bruns, aux reflets rouilles parfois, virevolter au grè du vent. Le firmament était pastel, des nuages immaculés se promenant, çà et là. Il se sentait s'endormir, ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes, quand il entendit des pas rapides s'approcher. Il ouvrit précipitamment un œil, c'était son petit frère, qui semblait essoufflé à cause de la montée qu'il avait du effectuer. Il rit intérieurement.

« Lovino, grand-père t'appelle, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. » **Signa Feliciano, tout en reprenant sa respiration.**

« Ah, déjà ? Bon, j'arrive. »

« Je te connais, tu dis "j'arrive" mais au final tu arrives une demi-heure après ! Grand-père ne va pas être content ! »

Le cadet prit une mine soit disant énervée pas du tout crédible, et Lovino ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, une main devant sa bouche pour tenter de se calmer. Feliciano avec une tête soi-disant sérieuse ou furieuse était tout bonnement impossible. La seule expression faciale qu'il était capable de faire était celle d'un abruti heureux.

« Je sais, je sais. Mais regarde juste le ciel, n'est-il pas magnifique ce soir ? »

« En effet ! J'adore cette nuance de couleur, ça me donne envie de peindre avec du pastel ! »

« Vas-y, et passe le concours pour rentrer à l'école des Beaux-Arts avec. » **Signa l'aîné sans aucun sérieux.**

* * *

Hey ! Oui, je m'excuse pour tout ce temps sans update de cette fanfiction T-T ! De plus qu'elle était terminée dans les vacances de la Toussaint *se met en boule* mais la correction du chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps que prévus. Sorry T-T !  
Bon, en vrai je trouve l'entrée de Prusse et Allemagne - ainsi que l'explication asse nulle - trèsssss limite, mais bref. J'espère que vous avez aime ce chapitre quand même !  
Et je tiens à dire également que les fautes du chapitre précédent ont toutes été corrigées, et qu'aussi, normalement, il ne devrait n'y en avoir aucun dans ce chapitre deux. Avez-vous remarqué que le synopsis à UN POIL changé ?  
En ce qui concerne les reviews, tout d'abord je remercie beaucoup ceux l'ayant fais ! Et je compte y répondre très bientôt ! D'abord que je comprenne comment ça marche de ce côté-là, ce site . . .  
Du coup, hum, considérer ce chapitre comme un cadeau ?  
Et joyeux Noël à tous !


End file.
